Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus having a function for performing an informing for alerting a driver of a vehicle on the basis of road situation information acquired from an outside of the vehicle through a wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for providing a driver of a vehicle with various alerting information regarding a driving of the vehicle have been developed.
For example, in countries such as Japan and United Kingdom which have a traffic regulation for regulating vehicles to keep to a left side of a road, when an own vehicle stops at an intersection in order to turn right and an oncoming vehicle which will travel straight through the intersection approaches the intersection, one of such apparatuses performs an informing for informing the driver of the own vehicle of an existence of the oncoming vehicle (for example, see JP 2008-198162 A).